The present Applicant has previously invented a fuel supply system described in International Application No. PCT/AU95/00239. This system includes a vaporisation chamber in which is provided a foam mantle for suspending fuel in a flow of air from a venturi inlet for vaporising the fuel. The vaporised fuel is mixed with the air in a mixing chamber and then conveyed to an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. Fuel is supplied to a lower portion of the mantle via a fuel pump with any excess fuel returned via a scavenging system to a fuel supply. Embodiments of the prior fuel supply system have provided marked increases in fuel efficiency where the fuel consumption in a six cylinder vehicle motor has reduced from around 13 liters per 100 kms to approximately 2.6 liters per 100 kms.
Starting with this system as a base, the Applicant has made various modifications leading to a further fuel supply system which operates on different principles, is mechanically simpler, and potentially provides greater fuel efficiency.